totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Powiew spokoju na morzu intryg
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 7 Informacje: *Główne wyzwanie pojawi się w piątek (godzina jeszcze do ustalenia, ale prawdopodobnie w okolicach 18-20). Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Cała cela ogrodzona jest przez bumerangi duże. '' Cela Gabrielli: ''... Cela Igora: Chłopak stał ubrany przed lustrem i patrzył czy dobrze wygląda. Miał on na sobie czarną bluzkę, szarą bluzę oraz ciemne jeansy. '' ''Po chwili przyglądania się, wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z pokoju. Igor: Ostatnio na eliminacji wygłosiłem mowę, że jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym zrobić przed śmiercią i mimo, że to ja miałem odpaść, zdażył się cud i wciąż tu jestem. Daltego nie marnuję czasu i zamierzam spełnić kilka rzeczy z listy do zrobienia przed śmiercią... Tym bardziej, że bez Becka i Gabrielii mamy z jakieś 0,1% szans na zwycięstwo i pewnie ja polecę następny. Cela Jamesa: Ostatnia noc dla Jamesa nie była spokojna. Nie mógł spać. Budził się w nocy i ciągle przewracał się na drugi bok. Przyczyną jego kiepskiego samopoczucia, była nagła i niespodziewana eliminacji jego kolegi Becka. James był jednak strasznie niewyspany i postanowił jeszcze nie wstawać. W końcu udało mu się zasnąć Minęło trochę czasu. James wypoczął, lecz jego myśli dalej nie zniknęły. Wiedział, że w tym więzieniu już nic nie będzie takie samo. Póki co nie miał ochoty wychodzić z celi. Przy sobie miał cały czas swój dzienniczek, więc postanowił go przejrzeć. Znalazło się tam kilka nowych zapisków od ostatniej loterii. Kilka interesujących faktów o jego życiu. Pizza, restauracja, Włochy... Otworzył go i zaczął go czytać. Cela Nikodema: ... Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety. Cela Izumi: Izumi po wyzwaniu smacznie sobie spała, gdy przez kraty słychać było mocny wiater i huk, jakby coś poszło wyrwane czy przewrócone. Obudziła się natychmiast z tym momentem. Izumi: 'Ta pogoda.. zwiastunem złych emocji ? ''Kiwnęła głową na bok, przetarła oczy i postanowiła wyjść z celi. Cela Nutty: ... Cela Tamary: Wbitych kilka dzid w podłogę. Cela Hanae: ... Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: ... Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: .. Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięty na klucz. Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Colta: ... Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: Igor poszedł do kuchni zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. Z jakiegoś powodu był on wyraźnie przybity. 'Igor: Czuję się taki samotny. Absolutnie nie ma z kim pogadać, jakby każdy siedział w jakieś jamie i spawnił się w tym świecie tylko na czas wyzwania i eliminacji. Strasznie tu pusto w ogóle nie ma tu życia. ' Igor wyjął sobie z lodówki jak zwykle masło, a z chlebnika wyjął bułkę. W czasie szukania po szafkach noża, czarnowłosy usłyszał jakiś dźwięk jakiegoś bólu. '''Igor: Jest tu ktoś? Po chwili ciszy, Igor jeszcze raz usłyszał jakiś dźwięk, ale teraz dokładniej go usłyszał. Igor: Bitch, what? Chłopak poczekał chwilę by upewnić się, że nie ma żadnych halucynacji i, że słuch go nie zmylił. Po kilku sekundach czekania znów usłyszał dźwięk, ale chłopak potrafił zidentyfikować skąd. Dźwięk wydobywał się spod krat przy oknie. Okno było co dziwne, otwarte, ale chłopak nie zwrócił na to uwagi, gdyż jego uwagę przykuł mały, słodki kruk, który na widok przestał jęczeć, a zaczął agresywnie krakać. Igor: Spokojnie! Bez agresji, zluzuj majty! Niestety to nie zadziałało na ptaka, który jeszcze głośniej krakał. Igor uważnie mu się przyjrzał i zobaczył, że mimo, że jednym ze skrzydeł czarny ptak intensywnie machał, drugie było niemal nieruchome. '' ''Igor szybko udał się do małej apteczki pierwszej pomocy, która była w kuchni w razie gdyby komuś się coś stało, albo jakby ktoś kogoś dźgnął, a przynajmniej tak myślał Igor. Chłopak także szybko udał się do swojego pokoju, gdyż za jego oknem stało małe drzewko z którego czarnowłosy przystojniak bez problemu urwał małą gałęź. '' ''Miał on już bandaż oraz gałęź, dzięki czemu usztywni on skrzydło, ale za nim to zrobi, chłopak najpierw będzie potrzebował zaufania ptaka. „Przez żołądek do Serca”- Skoro działa u ludzi, powinno zadziałać też na ptaku, prawda? Igor schylił się do podłogi i mimo obrzydzenia wziął on kilka robaków, które szwędały się po brudnej podłodze, a następnie włożył je na talerz i podał je krukowi. '' ''Ptak podejrzanie spojrzał się na chłopaka, który tylko się głupio uśmiechnął. Kruk widocznie nie był zbyt ufny wobec Igora, jednak pusty żołądek zwyciężył, a Kruk zjadł talerz robaków, po czym wyglądał na wyraźnie szczęśliwszego. Kruk: 'Kra! :D ''Czarny ptak ze szczęścia nie zwrócił uwagi, że Igor zbliżył się do niego i zaczął dotykać jego skrzydła. Dopiero ból związany z dotknięciem uświadomił o tym zwierzę, która zaczęło głośno jękać i krakać. Kilka razy ugryzł Igora, ale chłopakowi udało się usztywnić skrzydło. Niestety gdy operacja była skończona, pacjent niewdzięcznie uciekł i schował się za jedną z krat. '''Igor: Wracaj mi tu! Coś se jeszcze zrobisz, a jeśli następnym razem znajdzie cię taki James czy Ben to skończysz jako obiad! Ptaka jednak to nie przekonało, a Igor zirytowany postanowił poświęcić trochę swojej drogocennej bułki. Wyrwał mały kawałek i zrobił z niego małą bułkową dróżkę. Po chwili ptak wyszedł zza kraty i zaczął jeść bułę, bo nie ma silniejszej siły niż miłość do bułki. Po chwili ptak zjadł także bułkę z ręki Igora, a nawet dał się mu pogłaskać. Kruk: Kraaaaaa… c: Kruk spojrzał się Igorowi prosto w oczy, oboje wyglądali na zadowolonych. Igor: Wygląda na to, że przez jakiś czas ktoś będzie się musiał tobą zająć, koleszko, hm? A ja akurat kogoś potrzebuje do towarzystwa… Ptak wyczuł o co chodzi Igorowi i spiął mu się na jego rękę, aż do jego ramienia, gdzie ptak dumny z siebie sobie usiadł. Igor: No to teraz jesteś skazany na mnie! Zrobię ci w pokoju jakieś wygodne gniazdko! Chłopak i jego pupil zaczęli iść w stronę wyjścia z kuchni, ale ich „rozmowę” można było jeszcze usłyszeć: Igor: Będę musiał cię jakoś nazwać? Ale jaka jest twoja płeć…? Zakrać raz jeśli jesteś kobitką, a dwa jeśli facetem! Kruk: Kra Kra! Igor: Facet, tak? Hm… Może Igor Jr? Kruk: KRAAAA >:( Igor: Dobra, dobra! Geez, żartować sobie nie można… Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: Kilka dni bez ćwiczeń i samopoczucie Piromaniaka zaczęło go dobijać. W swoim świecie codziennie chodził na siłownie. Poszedł na bieżnie pobiegać. Kilka chwil póżniej pojawiła się tutaj Japonka. Izumi: Pan palacz i uprawienie sportu? Zadrwiła nieco z niego, widząc go biegającego. Colt słysząc dziewczynę i jej uszczypliwość tylko odwrócił do niej głowę. Colt: Dziwi mnie jednak bardziej, że zmywarka ma wydłużony kabel i może wejść do sali ćwiczeń. *odparł wrednie* Tak działa właśnie świat, wiele niespodzianek. *dokończył po chwili* Wrócił do biegania. Skupił się na swojej kondycji. Jednak ta niezręczna chwila ciszy trochę go przystopowała. '' '''Colt': To skoro doszliśmy do wniosku, co ja tu robię. Co ciebie sprowadza w to miejsce, pełne testosteronu? *zapytał podejrzliwie* Izumi tylko uśmiechnęła się nieco. Izumi: 'Ostatnio za dużo czasu spędzam w swoich "czterech ścianach". Pogoda też daje się we znaki. Uroki jesienne. Usłyszałam czyjąś obecność tutaj no i jestem. ''Mruknęła nieco z irytacją, patrząc przez okno. 'Izumi: '''Chyba mi też przyda się jakiś sprint. ''Zrobiła jeden przysiad na start. '''Colt: Śliczna pogoda ostatnio się zrobiła, co? *zakpił* Tak, że musieliście dymać na deszczu w wyzwaniu. No i nie powiem, ale zaskoczyliście tym, że jeszcze jesteście zdrowi. *zaśmiał się* Chociaż z pogodą mogło być gorzej. Poczekaj jak spadnie śnieg. Obniżył tempo swojego biegania, by po chwili ostatecznie zejść z bieżni. Zauważył jak dziewczyna robiła przysiad. Colt: Bardziej ręcę wyprostuj, bardziej to wpłynie na twoje mięśnie. *dodał obojętnie* Izumi: 'Śnieg ? Chciałabym zobaczyć. *zamyśliła się* Ale nie wiem czy dożyję tutaj tego momentu. ''Brała pod uwagę, że może skończyć jak choćby Beck, który wydawał się jednym z grożniejszych ludzi w tym programie. Wsłuchała się w słowa chłopaka o mięśniach. 'Izumi: '''Dzięki za radę. Zdaje się, że trafiłam na koniec przygody z bieżnią. ''Spojrzał na Japonkę zaskoczony. '''Colt: Śniegu nie widziałaś nigdy na oczy? Ta. Tutaj nic nie jest pewne, ostatnia ceremonia była niemal najlepszym przykładem. Życie jest zbyt kruche, nawet w tym programie. *powiedział mrocznie* Poszedł kilka kroków do przodu usiąść na jakimś wolnym stołku. Colt: Nie ma problemu, żal było patrzeć jak ktoś marnuje odpowiednie ćwiczenia. *leniwie wyciągnął papierosa z paczki i go odpalił* Ta, płuca już nie te. Pewnie trzeba będzie odpocząć, chcesz jednego? *spytał* Izumi: 'Widzieć widziałam. Ale bardziej chodziło mi, czy dożyje momentu pojawienia się go w tym roku. ''Zrobiła parę kroków przed siebie i wskoczyła na bieżnie. 'Izumi: '''Nie jestem palaczką, przynajmniej odnoszę takie wrażenie. ''Zakaszlała na woń okalającą ją z tytoniu w pokoju. 'Izumi: '''Jakieś przeczucia odnośnie przyszłości programu ? ''Spytała, sama nie wiedziała co myśleć o tym, co każdego czeka. '''Colt: To śnieg tutaj wygląda tak samo jak gdzie indziej. *wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, wypuszczając dym z ust* Kto wie czy ktokolwiek tego dożyje. *dodał zamyślonym tonem* Nigdy nie wiadomo, co tamtej wariatce siądzie do psychiki. Przeciągnął się i podszedł bliżej dziewczyny, która była na bieżni. Przechylił głowę, by przyglądać się jak dziewczyny przebierała nogami. '' '''Colt': Każdy tak mówi. Zaciągnie się jednym i utopiony. *wzruszył ramionami* Nie narzekam, więcej dla mnie. Ale gdybyś chciała. *położył paczkę z papierosem oraz zapalniczką przed nią* Nie krępuj się. *dodał pewniej* Zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Chciała wyciągnąć od niego jakieś informacje? No, całkiem niezła próba. Pogratulować niemalże. '' '''Colt': Ja ją znam, nie muszę przewidywać. Natomiast, sama masz jakieś odczucia na temat przyszłości swojej i programu? Dziewczyna starała się skupić na biegu, gdy opanowała to wraz z mówieniem rzuciła: Izumi: 'W punkt. Dlatego właśnie lepiej stronić od jakiejkolwiek próby skosztowania. ''Palenie to nie dla niej - tak powtarzała sobie w głowie. 'Izumi: '''Po ostatnim odcinku ? Wszystko jest możliwe. Do tej pory nie byłam na ceremonii. I jest w mojej głowie to, że jak trafię tam to wylecę. ''Spuściła nieco wzrok biegając na bieżni. Palacz się zaśmiał. '''Colt: Więc zobaczymy dziewczynko, na ile masz silną wolę. *założył dłoń na dłoń* Idzie ci całkiem nieźle. *mruknął* Sam stanął na sąsiedniej bieżni, ale póki co wahał się, czy jest sens wracać do biegu. '' '''Colt': Jedyny plus, to że nie widziałaś śmierci na żywo. *odparł obojętnie* Co innego jest przez ekran, co innego na miejscu. *mruknął* Gdzie twoja wiara w siebie? Skąd ten brak pewności? Nie zauważyłem byś miała wrogów. *zamyślił się, włączając najniższe obroty do biegania* Izumi: To nie brak pewności. To jedynie jedna z opcji. Jak mówiłam, na niej okaże się czy mam wrogów. I bynajmniej są tu silniejsze osoby niż ja. Ale to akurat powinieneś wiedzieć. Beck był jedną z nich i teraz gdzie jest ? Colt: Dlatego wciąż nie wiem po co się tutaj ludzie zgłaszali. *mruknął* Ja gdybym wiedział, że będą zabijać ludzi... *zwężył oczy* i kobiety, to pierwsze co bym robił to spierdalał. *zaśmiał się* Dziwni jesteście. Zwiększył tempo biegu, jednak wyraźnie zaczął się męczyć, ale nie chciał być gorszy od Izumi. Colt: Co muszę przyznać, to że gruby mi zaimponował. Nie sądziłem, że ma coś pod kopułą, poza jakimś jedzeniem. Izumi: 'Żeby moja pamięć wróciła z tego okresu to bym wiedziała. Może musiałam zaryzykować ? ''Wzrok skierowała w kraty okna i padający deszcz. 'Izumi: '''To zdaje się mam twojego faworyta. ''Kontynuowała bieganie, czekając co teraz powie chłopak. '''Colt: Wróci z czasem jak dożyjesz. Tak czy siak, nie ryzykowałbym życia. Jeśli ktos stąd wyjdzie żywy, to max jedna osoba. Warto dodawać sobie stresu? *spojrzał na nią wymownie* Przyuważył jak dziewczyna patrzyła się do okna. Colt: Tak szybko nie przestanie padać. Tutaj ulewy są długie. Co do faworyta... Odniosę się względem tego co powiedziałaś o Becku. Każdy może odpaść. *dodał tajemniczo* To jak obstawianie u bukmachera, nie ma sensu. *skwitował* Izumi: 'Dodatkowo od pewnego czasu cisza. Ta burza to pierwsze rzecz, co zrobiła głos rozchodzący się po więzieniu. Chyba, że przespałam ruch aż tak. ''Spojrzała się na Colta. '''Izumi: '''Na finał zostanie tu trójka lub dwójka. Głucho wszędzie, cicho wszędzie.. będzie. '''Colt: Mniej ludzi, mniejszy ruch. Dodatkowo osoby, które robiły zamieszanie odpadają. Popatrz na Matthew, Becka. *zamyslił się* Chyba aktywność nie jest tutaj lubiana. *mruknął* Zatrzymał swoją bieżnie i również spojrzał na Japonkę. Colt: Zupełnie inaczej niż w więzieniu... Przerażające. *udał, że go ciarki przeszły* Izumi: 'Mówiąc tak, mam czuć się bezpiecznie w programie hę ? ''Mruknęła, wiedząc, że sama się stara poniekąd i jest aktywna. 'Izumi: '''Więzienie to chyba zależy jaka aktywność w niej. Jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. ''Zaśmiał się na słowa dziewczyny. '''Colt: Zacznijmy od tego. *powiedział poważnie, zeskakując z bieżni* Uważasz, że ja się przejmuję tym, że będziesz czuła się bezpiecznie? Ba! *prychnął* ...że ktokolwiek będzie czuł się bezpiecznie? Machnął dłonią i sięgnął po swoją ulubioną używkę. '' '''Colt: '''Nie do końca. Możesz wyjaśnić. '''Izumi: '''Jeśli mowa o prawdziwym.. makowiec i takie tam. ''Uśmiechnęła się kłopotliwie na wypowiedziane słowa. Z tegoż też powodu zagubiła się w bieganiu, potknęła i wpadła na Colta obok. Piroman nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania dziewczyny, a w zasadzie jej nieuwagi. Nie był przygotowany na to, że poleci, stąd nawet nie zgrywał bohatera. Chociaż i tak by go nie zgrywał (please). Oboje polecieli na dół, można powiedzieć że zamortyzował upadek Japonki. Colt: Nie nauczyli cię biegać? *wycedził przez zęby, chcąc się ruszyć jednak blokowała go Izumi* Izumi: 'Hehehe. To było przypadkowe. ''Podrapała się po głowie i wstała z chłopaka. 'Izumi: '''Sorki. ''Colt przejechał dłonią po swoich nogach patrząc i upewniając się czy nic mu się nie stało. Siedząc tak jeszcze na ziemi spojrzał na zawodniczkę. '''Colt: Tiaaa, nawet w programie na mnie lecą. *zaśmiał się* W każdym razie masz szczęście, że nic mi nie jest. *i odpalił papierosa siedziąc wciąz leniwie* Izumi: 'O taaak myślisz ? ''Zbliżyła się do niego, bardzo blisko. Zakręciła palcem. 'Izumi: '''Nic ci nie jest. Ale pomogę. ''Wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku chłopaka. '''Colt: Nie wiem. *odpowiedział obojętnie* Ja jedynie stwierdzam fakty wygodne dla siebie, nie interesuje mnie nic innego. *wypuścił dym z papierosa przed siebie* Tobie też to polecam *mruknął* Chociaż na życie wiezienne raczej to nie wpłynie. *dodał po chwili* Spojrzał na rękę towarzyszki, jednak nie miał zamiaru się ruszać. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i zaczął obmacywać swoje spodnie szukając czegoś. W końcu z jednej kieszeni wyciągnął piersiówkę. Wzrok wbił przed siebie. '' '''Colt': Czy zawsze musimy postępować schematycznie? Wstawać kiedy trzeba, zachowować jak ludzie? To idiotyczne. Izumi: Jak sobie chcesz. Upijanie się ? I te fajki.. nie przeszkadzają Lucy ? Stała przed chłopakiem z zaciekawieniem. Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: ... Salka Spirytystyczna: ... Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Zamknięte. Zadanie I W salonie zawisła kartka z informacją, która mówi o tym, że w ramach pierwszego zadania uczestnicy muszą przerobić swoje drużyny na mafie. co musicie zrobić, to wymyślić nazwę dla waszej mafii, przydzielić każdemu jakąś rolę oraz stworzyć krótką historię działalności. Macie na to czas do niedzieli, ale najlepiej jeśli wyrobicie się z tym do piątku, ponieważ czeka na was jeszcze drugie, główne zadanie. Dingo Omega: Sigma Chi Gohan: Zadanie II Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki